thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Accepted Anal
Accepted Anal is Nova's second character in Hard Time. He was described as a "Black Marshal," with the same hair, but darker skin. He seems to be much more compulsive and angry than his Denied counterpart. He also became apart of the Anal family in Nova's Sims 4 playthough. Accepted Anal talks in a very low voice, opposite of Denied Anal. Neither of them, however, have any social skills. Accepted Anal is currently a painter. History Accepted Anal is the superhuman (possibly step-)brother of Denied Anal, who came to the prison because of grievous bodily harm and is located in the South Block, 11th cell. He came to avenge his brother, Denied, who was murdered by the Warden. Following in his footsteps, Accepted Anal usually dismembers wardens by their legs, which was a trademark of Denied's. 'Personality and Behavior' Accepted Anal is an angry, disagreeable man who yells and argues. He also seems to dislike authority, throwing drinks at his mom and killing guards. He has beaten up his brother on several occasions However, on the inside, Accepted Anal is a man who genuinely loves his brother, and is a hopeless romantic. accepted Anal can also be very arrogant, showing off his muscles to his mom. Prison During prison, Accepted Anal got the special power of flying, regeneration, and stat upgrades. He used these powers for a plethora of useful purposes, escape from prison once, use the computer, gain health, and escape fights. Upon his arrival, Accepted Anal immediately planned to kill Warden Lister. He searched around and found a katana. When he came to the main hall, only he and the Warden were there. Lister was brutally dismembered and bled to death. When the announcement came of his passing, the murderer went unknown. Overtime, Accepted's life ebbed away, and he learned to regenerate and fly. Accepted Anal also begged profusely to a prisoner called X-Factor to join the gang, and eventually, he got his wish and joined the Gladiators, known for their strength. After joining the the Gladiators, he killed Tom Duggan, a member of The Powers that Be, a rival gang known for intelligence. Accepted Anal tries as hard as he can to be loyal to the gang being a pushover for them. He killed inmate Super Lucha only on orders of the gang. Warden Blair arrested Accepted for using a dumbbell as a weapon. Also, when Accepted was coming back to the prison after escaping, he found the newest warden, Warden Nixon, on the weightlifting stands dead, Accepted was very confused but led to conclusion that the warden was crushed by the weight. A warden named Warden Walker told Accepted Anal to make changes to his hair, causing Accepted Anal to dismember his arm. Warden McMahon came to Walker's aid, leading to Accepted's arrest. In revenge, he tried for his life again, but failed when McMahon defeated and arrested him again. The next day, Accepted took a machine gun from Warden Blair to kill Warden Walker, and when he got to the South Block, he started unloading on him. Warden McMahon, for the third time, jumped in and disarmed Accepted Anal. Walker, with his stub, got him in a headlock and made him pay $200 so he wouldn't be arrested. Warden Walker released him with a headlock takeover, hit a inmate called Robin McMahon, dropped the gun, and left. Accepted Anal took the gun, but accidentally kicked Robin in the butt, causing them to start fighting. Suddenly, a Gladiator forced Accepted to pay $50 for being a member of the gang, which lead to Robin getting the gun. Accepted Anal followed him to his cell and went to get it back. While in there, his sanity snapped, and started getting beat up by other prisoners to the point of death as he was also injured by Walker. When Accepted Anal got back up, he found the corpse of Warden Walker on the staircase. Enraged, he started stomping on Walker's remains. He stumbled to Robin with the machine gun and flew to his cell. While there, Warden McMahon arrested Accepted Anal for the attempted murder of Warden Walker. Accepted Anal tried to beat up McMahon, but was again arrested. Denied Anal On the next day, Accepted Anal went to the East Block to cause some trouble. He took a baseball bat and assaulted Warden Combs with it. He lost the fight however and was arrested. Afterwards, he visited the West Block and while he got into a fight with Warden Osborne over a screwdriver, he saw his brother Denied in the distance, with a syringe in hand. Accepted Anal raced to his brother as he was shooting up. Denied's sanity snapped, and he started beating Accepted to death with his needle, and left. Warden Osborne tried to arrest Accepted Anal for carrying a needle, but started getting beat up by him. Accepted ran, and Osborne tried to follow him, getting beat up by both other inmates, and Accepted himself. While on the second floor of the West Block, Accepted Anal tried to talk to his brother, but Osborne came in and harassed Accepted, causing Denied to leave. Enraged, Accepted Anal started stabbing the warden to death with a needle. He hit him so hard, both of Warden Osborne's legs got torn off, and he was killed instantly. Impressed, Denied Anal went to look over the corpse. Accepted Anal begged him to talk, and he complimented his reputation. Trying to start a conversation, Accepted followed him into a cell, but failed to converse with him. Angry, Accepted Anal started beating his brother, causing Denied to get knocked out. Accepted Anal continued to beat his brother while was trying to escape him on the second floor, berating him about how he was unworthy of being an Anal. Denied was out cold. While leaving the West Block, Accepted yelled to his brother that he wasn't through with him, and went to go kill more wardens, but outside was Warden Blair, who arrested Accepted again for the murder of Warden Osborne. Tensions seem to have deflated between the two and forgo a friendly relationship, waving to each other in the cell blocks. Accepted Anal still tries to talk to Denied, going so far as to kill an inmate named Syntax Error, claiming he took his brother away from him. Accepted Anal's friend Sean Mathers told him to stop being friends with Sean (himself). Confused, Accepted Anal vowed to kill everyone in the West Block (except Denied), starting with Sean. Accepted Anal stabbed him to death with a screwdriver. Accepted Anal was later arrested for his death. The Pact Accepted Anal, after killing Sean Mathers, tried to form a pact with Denied Anal. He said he would kill everyone in his block, but didn't want to. He went to cell W-012, took a screwdriver, and started stabbing an inmate named Tom Bryant to death. The inmate, however, was stronger than Accepted Anal and Accepted was in no condition to fight. This lead to the near death of Accepted Anal when he passed out, but he miraculously woke up at the door of the West Block. He went over to W-012 and said he was coming back for him and that he remembered his cell number. While trying to talk to Denied, he assured Accepted that he would get Tom Bryant for what he did. However, not soon later after he smoked Denied turned on Accepted because his friend Accepted Anal did not like Accepted (himself). Later, Accepted faced his punishment for killing Sean Mathers and was arrested by Warden Blair. Thex next day, Accepted Anal took his machine gun from his cell and went into the West Block. He found a prisoner named Frank Loveday and promptly shot him to death. After taking his arm and killing him, Accepted Anal murdered his friend Baby Bull (who was a member of the gang "The Powers That Be") by shooting him almost to death and beating him to death. Later, Accepted Anal returned with a sword and started slicing at the warden patrolling the West Block. He was killed when a member of the Gladiators body slammed him and Accepted Anal slashed at his chest. He then went to the cell of W-014 to take the leg and murder an inmate. He then proceeded to do the same to another inmate on the second floor. Death ' Accepted Anal died when he attempted to kill someone from the North Block, but got hit in the face and, low on health, died on the steps of the West Block. '''Life After Prison ' In Nova's Sims 4 series, Accepted Anal returns, being "Romantic, An Art Lover, And Evil" also returning with Denied Anal and Accepted's Mother. Upon reentering society, Accepted Anal instantly started arguing with his brother and threw a glass of red liquid at his mother. Denied Anal later apologized while Accepted Anal baked cake. One day, Accepted Anal got the ambition to kiss someone. So, racking up all of his social skills, he ran towards a girl named Latasha Cyr. He was in a conversation when Sophie Padilla joins the conversation. Then, Bridget Cassidy comes and starts a conversation with Sophie. In all the commotion, Natasha leaves Accepted Anal, leaving him a broken hearted man. When he comes home, he finds a surprise. Latasha Cyr was reading on his bed. He took a short nap and started conversing with her. Latasha then went back home. While making grilled cheese, Accepted Anal accidentally starts a fire. He laughs villainously, and gets a fire extinguisher. This causes his mother and Denied to leave the house. After James replaces the burnt stove, Accepted Anal makes food successfully and sits in the comfy chair. After Nova builds an observatory for Accepted Anal, he decides the family needed a constant income. So therefore, Accepted Anal came out of unemployment to become a painter. Accepted Anal managed to make Latasha Cyr go out on a date with him. It was awkward at first and he managed to make a new enemy while doing so. However, Accepted left the table to go dance with her. They started "Suggestively Conversing" for a while, and then Accepted Anal moved in for his first kiss. They continue to flirt more romantically throughout the night until they started dating. The mission passes with a gold star as a legendary date. After Latasha left, Accepted drank the night away, not realizing his job called in an hour. Trivia * For some reason, Accepted Anal kicks a trash can. Perhaps just a fit of rage. * Besides his tank top, Accepted Anal, wears strange costumes for different activities. He wears a hot dog to bed, and a bubble vest, sweater, shorts, and bunny slippers to exercise. * Accepted Anal has a tetra named Fishy Anal. * Accepted Anal enjoys sky gazing with his observatory. So much so that he got his face stuck in the doorway. * Accepted Anal resembles Anal Savior, Nova's character in The You Testament who lived in the Middle East. It is possible that he is an ancestor to Accepted. * Accepted Anal is debatably the protagonist of the Sims 4, as many of the episodes revolve around his escapades, while Denied Anal and Momma Anal take a backseat offscreen. Kills * Warden Lister * Tom Duggan * Super Lucha * Warden Osborne * Syntax Error * Sean Mathers * Frank Loveday * Baby Bull Relations '''Friends * Latasha Cyr * Denied Anal * His gang mates * Momma Anal * Deffered Anal 'Enemies' * Denied Anal * Sophie Padilla * Bridget Cassidy * Brittni Franco * Warden Lister * Tom Duggan * Super Lucha * Warden Nixon * Robin McMahon * Warden Osborne * Syntax Error * Sean Mathers * Tom Bryant * Frank Loveday * Baby Bull * Warden Blair * Warden Walker * Warden McMahon * Warden Lister * Every other warden * The West Block * The Other Gangs 'Love Interests' * Latasha Cyr (Girlfriend) Category:Paragon Nova Category:In-Game Characters Category:Anal Brothers Category:The Anal Family Category:Characters Category:Creature Sims